Jackie's Garden Mission
" |image = Jackie's Garden Mission.jpg |number = Season 1, Episode 25 |code = 125 |airdate = April 7, 2019 |featured = "Worth It" |previous = "Jackie's Field Trip Interview" |next = "Nylah and the Electric Scooter!"}}" " is the 25th episode of Playtime with Jackie from the first season. Summary After the Patterson kids replace Keira, Jackie teaches herself how to garden her house as her mission. Plot Prologue Jackie is first seen taking laps riding her bike in the sunlight and her parents just left her at home to babysit Bubblegum and Jean from the cat room. Main episode Keira and Claudia are seen in the car. They're watching Jackie riding her bike and climbing up the work truck. Jackie then runs up on the work truck and notices that her parents' blue car had disappeared. Craig gasps and exclaims that it's her. He then gets in the car and Jackie jumps off the work truck. Craig tries asking Jackie if her parents are home, but the Dora's Easter Adventure advertisements on Claudia's iPad are interrupting his conversation. Craig asks Claudia to turn her iPad down so he can talk to Jackie and Claudia did so. Jackie tells Craig that Melissa and Sam went to a race. She tells him that they're not home right now, but they're coming to pick her up around 2:40. Craig realizes that Jackie is home alone by herself and she's babysitting her cats because they're running out of cat food and milk. He and his daughters are about to go to Central Park School and get Burger King for lunch, but Jackie needs to stay here until Melissa picks her up. If Craig, Keira and Claudia want to come back and get something from her house, they will let Jackie know, but Jackie is not letting them inside today. Jackie wishes Craig and his daughters good luck as the Kigers' car drives away. After Jackie gets picked up for a ride by Melissa, the blue car returned. Melissa is seen cutting the grass with her headphones on. Melissa tells Keira that Jackie should be out any minute. A minute later, Jackie runs outside and asks Keira if she wants to play hide-and-go-seek with her, but Keira doesn't feel like playing with her and is about to go for her 2nd car ride with Craig and Claudia. Jackie doesn't want to play alone and gets very frustrated after Keira leaves. After Keira's 2nd car ride, Keziah, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci, and Cayooen are already at Jackie's House. They keep playing until they see Keira and give her a group hug by her arrival. Craig comes by with them for high-five slaps and Tashira thought that he must be Keira's dad. Jackie and Tashira play ball when suddenly, Tashira took Jackie's turn. Jackie cries of what Tashira did. Tashira apologizes to her and throws her ball back to her. After the Patterson kids' playtime, Jackie is about to teach them how to garden her house as her mission, but Tashira interrupts her and brought in PAW Patrol juice boxes, Ritz crackers, and cheese for a snack. Jackie loves apple juice, crackers and cheese, and so does her other friends. After their snack, Nylah decides to paint Jackie's playhouse at her backyard, so Jackie, Keziah, Tashira, Carlucci and Cayooen follow her. At Jackie's backyard, Jackie was supposed to teach her friends how to garden her house as her mission. Keziah, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci, and Cayooen are about to paint Jackie's playhouse and Nylah brings out paintbrushes for them to paint it. While singing "Worth It", the kids vocalize and Tashira writes her name on the door. Suddenly, Jackie cuts them off from singing it and Nylah and Tashira defeat her by messing up the paint, causing Jackie to cry again. Tashira apologizes to Jackie once again and gives her a hug. Back at the front yard, Carlucci started to speak gibberish, but the only word he says is "shoe" or "sew". Jackie and her friends don't understand him. Carlucci repeats the word "sew" multiple times and touches his muddy shoe prompting to tell Melissa to clean his muddy shoe while saying "sew". Melissa ignores him until he tells her to clean his "shoe". It's not his juice, it's his shoe. Melissa asks one of Jackie's friends if they want to help Carlucci clean his muddy shoe. Nylah will help him because she's good at cleaning someone's shoes. After Nylah cleans Carlucci's muddy shoe, Fushion arrives at Jackie's house to pick up Keziah, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci and Cayooen. Jackie gives her friends her Ritz crackers and string cheese as their leftover. After the Patterson kids leave, Jackie is depressed because she didn't get to teach them how to garden her house as her mission. Melissa sighs and Jackie was told that the kids are not coming back. She suggested that Jackie will teach herself how to garden her house as her mission. For the first mission, Jackie and Keira pull out some weeds from the dirt and put them in a pile. Jackie pulls the rest of the weeds and put them on the grass. Next, Jackie cleans off the grass mess by using the red and black broomsticks. Next, Jackie uses the watering can to water the flowers to keep them alive. And last but not least, Jackie gardens the rest of her house to make it nice and fresh. After Jackie gardens her house, 2 teenage girls are walking pass her house, but Jackie surprises them by showing her garden work to her house. One teenage girl says "Oh my God! That little girl is a master gardener!". Another one says "Wow, nice garden cleaning, young lady!". Jackie was commented by two teenage girls about being a master gardener. Craig is about to go somewhere with his car. Keira asks, "Where are you going, Dad?", while Jackie asks, "Yeah, where are you going?". "I gotta run to the store for Mommy," says Craig. Jackie asks Craig what he is getting from the store, but Craig can't tell her and it's something not for children. Keira can tell her and it's cigarettes for her mother Michelle. Jackie didn't know Craig is getting cigarettes from the store. Suddenly, Opal appears and Jackie is very obsessed to see her. Opal is lost walking around town and she looks sad, but Jackie can help and make her feel better. She can pet and hug her tightly. After making Opal feel better, Jackie plays hide-and-go-seek with Keira. In the game, Jackie will hide from different areas and Keira will find her. After playing hide-and-go-seek, Jackie gets lonely and climbs on the work truck. Suddenly, she climbs on the right end of the truck and she is about to fall. Keira grips with Jackie, but Jackie warns her it's too dangerous to grip and she will fall too. Epilogue Jackie goes back inside and tells Melissa it's almost 7:00pm. Melissa is too tired to walk Keira home and Jackie will walk her home. The episode ends with Jackie walking Keira back to her house. Characters In order of appearance: Main Characters: * Jackie Guida * Keziah Patterson * Nylah Patterson * Tashira Patterson * Carlucci Patterson * Cayooen Patterson * Keira Kiger Supporting Characters: * Bubblegum (cameo) * Jean (cameo, no face) * Sam Guida (cameo) * Melissa Guida * Craig Kiger * Claudia Kiger * Fushion Patterson * Nylah's Mother (mentioned) * Teenage Girls (only appearance) * Opal Locations * Penns Grove ** Jackie's House Trivia * This is the 1st episode Jackie is at home by herself since she is babysitting Bubblegum and Jean while her parents are at a race in Pennsylvania. * This is the 2nd episode where the setting takes place outside. * This is the 3rd episode to feature Nylah and Tashira. They will later appear again in the next episode, "Nylah and the Electric Scooter". * This is the 2nd episode to feature Carlucci and Cayooen. * "Worth It" by Fifth Harmony was the song Keziah, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci, and Cayooen sang while painting Jackie's playhouse, but they only sing part of it because Jackie technically cuts them off from singing it. * Bubblegum, Jean and Fluffy don't appear in this episode, however, Bubblegum and Jean only make cameo appearances and they're unlisted in the credits. * Jackie doesn't wear her school clothes in this episode, she instead wears a light green-t-shirt with an information tag of her in the back. Goofs * When Melissa takes the blue car to pick up Jackie after she babysits Bubblegum and Jean at home, Sam is not seen in the car. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Full-length episodes